


The Meaning of a Dream

by xxkamenrider69xx



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Married Sex, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkamenrider69xx/pseuds/xxkamenrider69xx
Summary: Naoto had told herself love was never going to be in her future. There was simply a 0% chance. But are calculations always truly right?
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Kudos: 25





	1. Unrest

Naoto laid in her dark, small dorm-like room, provided by the police force as a temporary stay during her time in Inaba. It certainly wasn't an extravagant place to live, but she enjoyed the silent atmosphere it provided at night. It gave her time to relax and recharge from the hectic (and at this point, traumatic) investigation. The group themselves didn't suspect anyone yet, but she had already guessed herself that a delivery man named Namatame was the culprit. The stress of the prediction, the weight of it, and how much effort would be wasted if he turned out innocent hung on her mind. The only other thing that scratched at her was thoughts of Kanji. 

Kanji didn't particularly catch her eye, at first. On sight, she wrote him off as a teenage punk delinquent, an annoying nuisance to the law. She didn't have much respect for people like him off the bat. In fact, she generally was so disinterested at first, she didn't notice the obvious crush Kanji had on her. 

Of course, everything changed once her true self was awakened inside the TV and everyone in the Investigation Team knew the secret of her gender. It was almost like a special bond immediately formed between her and all of them, as she joined the team out of her own will. She had gotten all sorts of reactions from everyone; most of them she hadn't been exactly pleased with. The only one that stood out to her was Kanji's. Instead of a surprised or teasing response, he just simply blushed at her, looking nervously. Oddly enough, Naoto felt a sense of respect for Kanji that day. 

As time went on, she bonded with the team, but most of all with Kanji specifically. After learning more about him and the prejudice he faced, the two quickly hit it off in that regard. After all, they faced the same problem, just in different scenarios. Her respect led to a friendship between the two. Sometimes, they would even hang out outside of routine IT meetings. Kanji would try to teach her the basics of knitting, and Naoto would take him to her favorite library and talk about her favorite detectives. 

Another aspect that had changed as time went on was the equality of their friendship. Naoto knew that Kanji had liked her much more than she did him in the beginning, just from how he acted. He liked being around her, but he was also very nervous. Naoto simply chalked this up to him being nervous around girls, for one reason or another. Once Kanji became gradually more comfortable around her, she saw the true side of him, and that's when the friendship inequality started to close. Naoto liked his willingness to protect others and his surprising intuition (at times). His goofy attempts at being badass would make Naoto hold back laughter. But most of all, his free-spirit and dedication to what he loves charmed her the most. 

Naoto turned in bed, her eyes slowly but steadily drooping. A flood of concerned thoughts still buzzed in her mind. 

She had no problems seeing him and the rest of the teams as friends. A mere part of her life. But lately, Kanji had been crossing her mind much more often. She would zone out in class, thinking about the little things; the conversations they had the class before, his facial features, his laugh, his voice. Things that never came to her conscious with anyone else. If they were in the same class at the time, her focus would be worse. Just yesterday, she found herself staring at Kanji from behind, her focus completely away from the material at hand. She thought about how muscular Kanji had really been underneath all those baggy clothes and his jacket, wondering if he worked out or something similar. She thought about the definition of his muscles and his wide chest, what his torso would look like without a shirt. What it would feel like. With her eyes wandering to the side of his face, she then pondered how his face would feel, and how his lips would. The daydream quickly built up into a scene of her softly kissing Kanji with his shirt off, his lean arms holding her from behind. The embarrassment was more than enough to snap Naoto out of her headspace, as she quickly looked flustered and snatched down her hat so it hid her face. Hoping no one noticed, her hope was shattered by Rise's whisper giggles next to her. She had probably seen Naoto gazing at him from afar before hiding herself. And Rise didn't have to be a detective to figure this stuff out. 

_ Goddammit,  _ she thought to herself. 

Kanji heard the laughing and looked back, holding a pencil between his nose and his lips out of boredom. Once he glanced at Naoto, he quickly turned red, snatched the pencil back in his hand, and whipped around. 

The whole scene still tormented Naoto with embarrassment. But it was now late into the night, and a weekday night at that. Soon, her brain simply drifted off to sleep out of pure physical fatigue. 

Maybe she would feel less weird in the morning. 


	2. Reality or Dream

Naoto found herself laying on a white king-size bed. She had been in her blue outfit she would usually wear during work, except that the blue jacket on top had been hung up on the end of the bed frame. The room around her was both unfamiliar and familiar. It was reminiscent of the master bedroom at her grandpa's house, who she had been normally living with since a very young age. The room seemed like it was in a house, a commitment she would only be able to get later in life. It was a nice room, the blank screen of a TV reflecting her face in front of the bed. 

Her mind slowly drifted as she noticed a ring with a stone on her finger. She hadn't connected it with a concept like marriage at all. Just a strange detail in her mind. 

Shortly after, Kanji came into the room, wearing what looked to be semi-formal clothing. Nothing had seemed different about him. The only notable change is that he was not wearing his piercings. Naoto blushed out of confusion. He yawned and stretched, throwing off his tie. 

"Man, that conference for the fabric company sucked today. But now I get to just lay down and kick back!" 

Naoto did nothing but stare at him, as he came over to sit on the bed and take the ring off his index finger and the socks off his feet. His chain necklace and bullet necklace laid on the dresser next to him. 

"How was your day at work, hon?", Kanji sleepily asked. 

"Good. Just the same as usual," Naoto replied, in a voice that at least indicated that she was in a good mood. It certainly didn't represent the chaotic mess in her brain, like a buzzing beehive. She had pulled from the situation that somehow, she was now married to Kanji, and this was their bedroom. That realization should have been her main focus, but the actual wave of realization was just how much she was in love with Kanji. There was no denying it, or explaining it away with probability and investigating. She was glad to be all of a sudden married to Kanji. To kiss him, to cuddle him. It was like a newly-broken dam spilling out emotions. 

She hadn't even considered this was a dream. She had not prepared to lucid dream, so this felt extraordinarily real at the time. Even though she was still incredibly confused, happiness and romantic feelings still rushed over her. 

"I'm glad it sounds like you still had a good one. I know how hard that shit can be," Kanji happily said, now lounging next to Naoto in the bed. 

Naoto looked into his grey, beautiful eyes and put a hand on his chest. 

If they were married now, apparently, she might as well let it all out. 

"Kanji… I just want to say how much I love you," she said with a tinge of passion in her voice. 

"I love you too, Naoto," he slightly whispered. 

The two pulled into each other for a kiss that, while soft, lasted long. They took small breaks in between kisses, each kiss getting more passionate than the last. Naoto's emotions were practically bursting out of her mind like an unclogged pipe. They went into a deep make-out as Naoto laid on top of Kanji, her position supported by his large hands holding her small chest. 

Naoto's crotch subconsciously started to rub up against the front of the thigh of Kanji's right bent leg. The two came out of the kiss. 

"Are you in the mood tonight, babe?" Kanji remarked in a friendly teasing manner. The tone of his voice had become charming. It was driving her insane. 

At this point, Naoto gave up all inhibitions. She had been dreaming of this moment all this time anyway, hasn't she? Why not enjoy it? This was the time to let herself relax and share her love with Kanji. 

"Yes. I'm…very hormonal for you right now," Naoto admitted, still in a slightly embarrassed tone. 

"Well, good thing you have a big, strong man to take care of that."

The two went back into a deep French kiss. Kanji took off Naoto's hat and placed it next to the bullet chain. He unbuttoned her white shirt, revealing her small breasts covered by a sports bra. She did the same to Kanji's red shirt, revealing his toned stomach and slightly hairy, buff chest. 

"I think that thing's getting in the way," Kanji playfully suggested, as he pulled Naoto's bra over her head. It was almost killing Naoto how sensual he was being right now. 

He took a moment to simply look at Naoto's curves. A peaceful, brief silence took over, the only noise being their breathing. 

"You know, this kinda reminds me of that one beauty pageant Yasogami had all those years back, if you remember that. When it was about to be your turn to come out in a swimsuit, I popped a boner in the crowd imagining you almost naked in that thing. Man, Yosuke teased me for days about that! Most awkward moment of my life!" Kanji laughed. 

Naoto had definitely remembered it. In her mind, the beauty pageant was only a week ago.

"Part of me not going out was because I only wanted to show my body for you. So in a way, I'm flattered," Naoto replied. 

The two shared a heart-warming gaze. 

"Good. 'Cause now, you're all mine."

He slowly trailed his hands up her curves and to her breasts. Naoto had now started to softly moan from the feeling, her hands balancing herself on Kanji's chest. His rough hands sent jolts of raw pleasure throughout her. The longing for her to feel him yesterday in class started to make more and more sense. He kissed her neck, slightly sucking on the sensitive parts, while also keeping pace with massaging her breasts.

"Kanji…" she said in a breath-laden moan. 

The two continued for a good amount of time until Naoto pulled out of the kiss. 

"Kanji, I want your pants to be off," Naoto slightly moaned. 

"Only if yours comes off, too," Kanji flirted in a sultry voice. 

"O…of course."

Kanji took off her teal plaid pants and underwear in one pull. Naoto did the same shortly after, undoing his belt and pulling off his black pants and briefs. 

His dick was slightly shorter than average, but was also slightly more girthier than average. It was surrounded by black pubic hair that traveled down to his balls and somewhat on his thighs. He was already getting hard, but not by much. 

She couldn't stop looking at it. 

Kanji took a second to eye Naoto's butt. Since she was masculine in nature, and preferred to wear masculine clothes, he never got to see her body in full until her clothes were almost completely off. 

Naoto couldn't help herself any longer, and put her hand over his crotch. 

"If I may…" she meekly asked. She wasn't used to the process of sex at all, except what she read in books. 

In response, he grabbed underneath her buttcheeks and went it for a deep kiss. His hands continued to grab and massage her ass, as her moans grew more passionate. It's almost like he knew it was her weak spot. 

"Man, you're really a naughty girl, aren't you Naoto?" Kanji teased in a sexy manner.

"Yes! Yes, I'm a naughty girl!" She almost yelled in a fit of pure feeling. Normally, she would have hated herself out of pure embarrassment and shame of her identity for saying anything remotely like that. She would have also hated Kanji for the same reason. But their bond was so strong, so loving, that there was no room for judgement. There was only room for themselves. 

Naoto's hand was still on his dick, slowly rubbing his erection. She could feel his precum getting on her hands. Kanji's hand trailed farther back until his finger rubbed the outside of her private part. A breathful noise came from her. 

"A-ah…I…"

His finger rested at the entrance of her hole as he shoved it in. Naoto promptly let out a sharp moan. She was a touchless virgin mentally right now, after all, so her first time felt more than a little surprising. 

"Does this feel good, babe?" Kanji asked in a slightly concerned voice. 

"Yes…please, more," she managed to utter out. 

Kanji, reassured, picked up the pace. His moans were now as loud as hers as he felt the inside of her vagina. Naoto's hole was tight around just his one finger, it's rubbing sensation almost overstimulating her. Pleasure was overwhelming him as his dick twitched. Once he saw Naoto close to climax, he decided to shove in another finger.

"Ah… Kanji! Please!"

It didn't take long for Naoto to orgasm, as she recovered from it almost breathless. It really was as good as all the medical books described it. 

But she still wasn't done. 

Noticing that Naoto was more than wet enough, he motioned her to lay on her back while he got on top of her. She opened up her bent legs as he did. 

This position reminded Naoto just how much bigger Kanji was than her. He laid his torso on hers and rested his head next to hers. His arms supported him on the sides of her. She turned her face slightly into his swept-back blond hair and felt the warmth from his head and neck, and hugged his broad shoulders. Just the pure feeling of Kanji on her was almost euphoria to her, as she let out a soft but constrained moan.

His tip rested in between the outsides of her area. He briefly warned her before going any further in. 

"I'm about to put it in…"

"I'm ready."

Kanji shoved his erection into her dick as the two groaned with pleasure. Once he got all the way in, he took a few more seconds to pull it out. 

"Babe, you're so tight. It feels so good," Kanji breathed. 

He pushed it back in again, this time at a slightly quicker pace. The speed picked up steadily, until Kanji was using all the force he comfortably could to thrust into Naoto. Kanji's heavy body was rubbing against her's, her face still next to the back of his head and her arms holding onto his back as hard as they could. Their private parts rubbed together easily with both of their pubic hair, the friction creating a physical euphoria in both of them. On top of that, her clitoris was being stimulated from Kanji's thrusting. It wouldn't be long before she would climax again. 

"D-don't stop!"

It was this specific moment that she truly realized what situation she was in. Naoto always swore up and down ever since she'd became a teenager that she would never date, or lose her virginity, or ever marry. She assumed from the years of bullying that no one could ever have interest in someone like her, especially if she hid her gender. If it were to be anybody, she certainly didn't expect it to be someone like Kanji. Yet, here she was, married to him, having sex in what was apparently their house. It definitely felt like a dream of some kind, but not in a bizarre way, like a random mish-mash of what happened to be in her brain. 

"I love you!" She exclaimed. 

The sex went on for a couple minutes until Kanji felt a pressure in his groin. 

"Naoto… I'm gonna cum," he groaned in an almost painful matter. 

Naoto did not know exactly what he was going to do. Since he had not been wearing protection, she assumed that he would withdraw. In alignment with her thoughts, he quickly pulled out of her and scooched himself up so that his penis entered her mouth. 

She had heard that this wasn't particularly a pleasant experience overall, but the taste of Kanji's skin and precum on her tongue satisfied her. He pumped his dick in and out of her mouth a few times to achieve an orgasm. Naoto's nose was buried in his pubic hair and she felt his balls against the bottom of her face. He thrust a few times before cumming, Naoto swallowing it on instinct. The taste of it was almost intoxicating. 

"N--Naoto…"

Kanji had come back down to give Naoto one last kiss. The two spent a few seconds looking at each other with expressions of pure love. 

"Honey?" he questioned. 

"Yes, Kanji?"

"Your alarm is going off. It's time to wake up."


	3. Awake

Naoto woke up quickly, in what could be described as a hot-cold sweat, to the beep of her alarm. The sunshine from her window blinded her at first, as her mind felt like Jello. She had looked around to see she was in her usual temporary dorm, with her school uniform hanging on the bed frame and mystery movie posters adorning the wall next to her. No wedding ring or Kanji to be seen. 

"It…it was all just a dream. It was all just a dream," she said in an almost breathless matter. 

She paused for a second, as her breath was caught. 

"I dreamt that."

The fact that dream had felt so real wasn't the issue. That was simply how the brain worked during sleep. The fact that concerned her the most was that the brain reveals, during that time, it's deepest thoughts. Either way, she was still in love with Kanji, and wanted to be his girlfriend. She still wanted to have sex with Kanji, and still wanted to marry him. The dream could have been the future she secretly wanted. There's no way something that calculated in her head could be a fluke. 

And she was going to see him in a couple hours.

Naoto flopped back onto the bed and pulled the covers back over herself for a moment, her body burning up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kanji had come into first period slipping on a banana peel someone left on the ground, as Yosuke cackled and pointed at him laying there. 

It was certainly at least a little different from the handsome, sultry Prince Charming that was in her dream, Naoto thought. She angrily blushed at herself, pulling down her hat. 

Once Kanji had stood up and had appeared in the range of sight, she was instantly flustered, and everything on her face showed it. Details from her dream immediately flooded her mind. Wasn't it bad enough that she briefly imagined Kanji being completely naked right now? She hoped to whatever higher power up there that no one around Yu's table, where her friends were residing, could see her expression. He had walked over to them. 

"Morning, Naoto-kun," Kanji greeted, with the same signature tinge of nervousness and blush when he first saw her in the morning. 

"Ah, um, good morning, Kanji-kun," she said, in a voice quiet for even her. She could feel the heat on her face and prayed that it didn't show. Appearing from Yukiko's suppressed light snorting in the background, her prayers were ignored. The flustered look on her face almost created a feedback, where his blush had gotten even worse. 

"You good? You seem kind of…spacey" Kanji questioned. 

"Oh…I didn't sleep that much. I was up reading that comic book thing you lended me," she lied. She had read it earlier in the day, so it wasn't necessarily that much of a lie, was it? 

"Damn, Naoto, I didn't think you would be much for wasting sleep like that, haha! Did you enjoy it? What was your favorite part?"

The two mentally breathed a sigh of relief that the awkwardness of their hidden crushes had been avoided with a good topic. Naoto had felt especially giddy with him today, as she subconsciously twirled short strands of her hair and kept her other hand behind her back. 

Their conversation was cut short when he had to run to the bathroom. Yukiko and Chie let out mischievous small laughter while looking at Naoto. 

"What is so funny?" she interrogated.

"The way you were talking to Kanji," Chie teased. 

"What are you implying?" Naoto replied back defensively, her expression becoming bashful again. 

"Oh, nothing, Mrs. Tatsumi," Yukiko said through a stream of withheld laughter, as she burst into a fit of laughter. 

"Yukiko, be quiet!"


End file.
